


Mari's Ideal Break

by SinfulSakurauchi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Chubby Dia, Chubby Mari, Chubby RIko, F/F, Fluff, Hotels, Polyamory, Stuffing, Sweet, Weight Gain, Winter, feederism, quite literally lots of sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 08:57:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17957525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulSakurauchi/pseuds/SinfulSakurauchi
Summary: Winter break has finally hit for the Uranohoshi Girls', and Mari has a perfect way to spend it with her girlfriends, Dia and Riko.Commissioned Work!





	Mari's Ideal Break

Winter break had finally come for the girls of Uranohoshi, which was a well-deserved two weeks of break for all of them. Mari, the week prior, had explained to Dia and Riko that she would have a special vacation prepared for them, all at the Ohara hotel. 

 

However, Mari hadn’t told them what would be going on at said hotel. Both of her girlfriends were left in suspense, and when break finally hit, they would both be going over.

 

Riko was in her room, hurrying to get ready. She was already slightly late, having stayed up too late playing a dating sim, then proceeding to oversleep. Her phone beeped repeatedly as Dia spammed her texts, waiting outside with Mari’s special limousine ready to take them. It was hard for someone as bottom-heavy as Riko to slide on a pair of jeans, really! She was struggling to pull them up, but managed with a quick, harsh pull, and hurriedly buttoned up and zipped up, despite how tight and uncomfortable the jeans were. 

 

The pianist hobbled over to her bag, quickly throwing it around her shoulder, grabbed her phone and hurried down the stairs, her body jiggling with each step. 

 

“I’m heading out now, Mom!” Riko yelled as she practically swang herself out the door, not letting her mom even get a reply in.

 

There Dia was, standing in the gently falling snow, wrapped up warm in a scarf, a large red buttoned cardigan, and black leggings. Her large belly made the cardigan appear tight on her, and the shirt underneath had to be even tighter than that. 

 

“Finally, Riko-san…” Dia pouts. “I was starting to get worried! And we were supposed to be there ten minutes ago…” 

 

“I’m sorry, I was having a really hard time getting these jeans on…” Riko laughed lightly. “Let’s get going, shall we?”

 

Dia nods, slipping back into the limousine, Riko following right behind her. The limousine was big enough for the two of them to be comfortable, and just like Mari, was very… shiny and purple. In front of the two girls was a tiny buffet set up, with small desserts like macarons, cupcakes and flans. 

 

Of course it would be just like Mari to spoil them before the fun even began. 

 

\--

 

By the time the two girls had reached the Ohara hotel, the limousine was wiped of all food in it. Riko got out first, stretching at the side of the limousine. Dia came out next, and motioned Riko over to the hotel doors. They hurried in, checked in with the chubby hostess, and got sent up to the highest room of the hotel -- Mari’s room. 

 

“I wonder what Mari-chan has in store for us…” Riko says with a heavy sigh.

 

“Something mischievous, I’d bet.” Dia adds, opening the door to Mari’s room.

 

“Aaah~ You two are finally here!” Mari chirps, leaning back on her large sofa, chomping down on a cheeseburger, her free hand rubbing her big belly. “Now I don’t have to rub my own tummy~” She sits up straight, making room for her girlfriends on the seat. “Come come!”

 

Riko sits on the left side of Mari, and Dia on the right. “So what’s all this, Mari-san?” Dia asks with a head tilt, reaching to rub Mari’s belly. 

 

“You two are going to be staying with me for aaaaalll of winter break~!” Mari replies with a mouthful of food, then swallows. “I’ve got everything prepared already, and… I went ahead and asked your parents,” she winks, sticking her tongue out. “They said yes!”

 

“Oh,” Riko blinks, also sliding her hand onto Mari’s stomach. She stared at the blonde in awe, admiring how big and juicy she was.

 

Needless to say, Mari was the biggest of the trio, weighing in at about 300 pounds. Dia had only weighed 260, while Riko weighed about 280. Her fat definitely filled her out the best, giving her a nice sizeable bust, a jiggly tummy…

 

Riko snapped out of her trance, a hot piece of food in front of her lips. Mari was pressing a chicken tender against her mouth! “But Mari, we’re supposed to be feeding you right now, that’s how this g--” her sentence cut off as Mari shoved it into her mouth. 

 

“Mmm,” Riko smiled. “This is really good.” She cuddled in closer.

 

“I’m quite excited,” Dia squeezes Mari’s stomach playfully. 

 

Mari grins, wrapping her arms around both Dia and Riko. “We’re going to have plenty of fun!~”

 

\--

A few days in and all of the girls were having fun, sitting and lazing around while doing nothing but feeding each other. 

 

At the moment, the three girlfriends were cuddling near the fireplace, watching a movie on Mari’s large TV. It was Dia’s turn to pick one, and as expected, she chose the animated version of a certain school idol group’s trip to New York. 

 

“This scene is my favorite,” Dia says, grabbing another hand full of kettle corn. “Kotori getting such a big cheesecake… I wish they would have kept her body true to how it was in real life! But, ah, well…” She tosses it into her mouth, chomping down on it, enjoying the cuddles she was getting. 

 

“Mmm mm, you really love school idols, huh, Dia-chan?” Mari rubs Dia’s tummy, which was now sticking out from under her shirt. Her top complimented her rolls, giving her an extremely squishy look. 

 

“Of course I do! After all, we’re also idols.” 

 

Riko lays her head on Dia’s shoulder, bringing a vanilla cupcake next to Dia’s mouth, watching as her girlfriend took a big bite out of it. 

 

The brunette smiled widely, her chubby face lit up with joy. “I cannot get enough of these sweets! They’re so good…” 

 

Riko pecks away a few crumbs left on Dia’s chubby cheeks, giving her a kiss afterwards. “It’s nice to see you so happy,” she coos.

 

“...I enjoy spending my time with the two of you.”

 

Mari snickers. “Well, duh! You’re our girlfriend, after all! It’d only make sense!”

 

“Sometimes you’re too energetic, Mari.” 

 

Mari pouts and gives Dia’s belly a light smack. “I’m treating you right now!”

 

Dia giggles. “I’m only playing…”

 

“Speaking of time,” Riko adds on. “I wonder what the rest of Aqours is doing right now…”

 

“Oh~! I know a few things…” 

 

“What, Mari?”

 

“I was texting Kanan-chan the other day, and apparently she’s spending break with Chika-chan and You-chan. Apparently, Kanan-chan and You-chan have gotten lazier than Chika-chan!” Mari giggles lightly. 

 

“Kanan?” Dia says with awe. “Our Kanan-san, lazy?”

 

“Uhuh~ Haven’t you noticed her uniform, too? Her tummy’s always poking out now… her skirt barely covers her butt! But she won’t let You-chan fix it.”

 

“I figured You-chan wouldn’t want to fix it,” Riko adds, picking up a matcha cooking to feed to Dia. “She’s always had a thing for skimpy uniforms…”

 

“But she can’t just go around school with everything out!” Dia sternly states before taking the matcha cookie in her mouth.

 

“How’s Ruby-chan doing Dia-chan?” Mari asks, cuddling closer to Dia. 

 

Dia thinks. “...She’s doing very well. She went up to Hokkaido to stay with Leah over the break, which is always a nice thing for her to do.” She smiles, fondly thinking of her sister.

 

“If she’s going to Hokkaido, that means she’s going to…” 

 

Mari swoons. “Ruby-chan’s gonna get a little chubby too, huh? How shiny!” 

 

“That’s my sister,” Dia glares. 

 

“Oh shoosh,” Mari pokes Dia on the nose. “You always praise her by giving her sweets, don’t you?”

 

“...That’s because she likes sweets.”

 

“Dia-chan’s a doting sister,” Riko laughs, feeding herself another cupcake. Wearing the same jeans that she came in was probably a bad idea, considering how tight they were getting, but…

 

PPPPPPOP. Off came the button of Riko’s jeans, causing both of her girlfriends to quickly turn to her. 

 

“Oh…” Dia turned bright red. It was odd and specific, but when it came to buttons coming off because of how tight clothes were, she…

 

Mari laughed. “Good thing I have extra clothes for you two! Speaking of which, the movie’s done… How about the three of us go order some stuff online? Ya know, like, new clothes that can contain Riko’s butt n’ gut.”

 

Riko pouts. “Don’t tease me…!”

 

“You like it~” Mari said playfully in reply.

 

\--

 

Break was nearly over, and for the last day, Mari had wanted to do something a little special. Having all the money in the world, she bought her girlfriends and herself some very, very expensive lingerie.

 

The thing is, Mari hadn’t taken into her calculations how much they would have gained. She herself was now at least 350 pounds, while Dia weighed in at 325, and Riko at 336… 

 

“It’s a little tight,” Dia looks down, furrowing her brows as she tries to adjust the lacy red and black bra with white diamonds speckled around on it, a pair of matching red panties with black lace. Her belly hung out over her underwear, and despite being one of the smallest girls in Aqours, her bust was now bigger, and fat spilled out from the sides of her bra. 

 

Riko, on the other hand, had a nice sakura pink pink bra with white lace, her panties bearing a ribbon that looked a lot like flower petals in the middle that barely covered up her butt. She had a pair of matching pink stockings, which squeezed tightly around her thighs. 

 

And finally, Mari wore a dark purple babydoll with golden lace, a split forming in the middle, where her stomach also peered out from, jiggling with each bit of movement she made. She had a garter squeezing around her thighs, giving it an extra squishy look, topped off with a purple thong.

 

“It looks a lot better if it’s tight, Dia-chan~” Mari winked, crawling onto the bed. “Come on, let’s have some fun, shall we? It’s our last day in this paradise!”

 

Riko excitedly crawled onto the bed, not wasting any time to press her lips against her blonde girlfriends, her hands already grabbing at Mari’s tummy. 

 

The brunette in the background stood still for a few moments, her face flushed. She took a deep breath in, coming over as Mari motioned her. Dia shakily placed one hand on Riko’s butt, the other onto Mari’s upper waist. She greedily groped at both of her girlfriends respective areas, joining Riko in kissing Mari’s chubby cheeks. 

 

“Thank you so much for this, Mari…” Riko’s hands down to Mari’s thighs, feeling how nice and soft they’ve become. 

 

“Riko’s right, you spoil us too much…” Dia kisses at Mari’s jaw, slowly going down her neck.

 

“Just doing the most for the two girls that I love the most!” Mari giggles, her hand going onto Riko’s butt as well, and her other one going to Dia’s thighs. 

 

“I love you guys so much,” Mari adds, shifting her position to make herself more comfortable.

 

“We love you too, Mari.”

  
  



End file.
